Implantable medical devices for producing a therapeutic result in a patient are well known. Examples of such implantable medical devices include implantable drug infusion pumps, implantable neurostimulators, implantable cardioverters, implantable cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators and cochlear implants. Some of these devices, if not all, and other devices either provide an electrical output or otherwise contain electrical circuitry to perform their intended function.
It is common for implantable medical devices, including implantable medical devices providing an electrical therapeutic output, to utilize transcutaneous telemetry to transfer information to and from the implanted medical device. Information typically transferred to an implanted medical device includes transferring instructions or programs to the implanted medical device from an external device such as an external programmer. Information typically transferred from an implanted medical includes information regarding the status and/or performance of the implanted medical device.
Typical telemetry communication involves analog electrical components which sometimes operate at greater voltages and/or greater currents than digital circuits. Thus, telemetry modules and associated circuitry often provide a significant drain on power resources of implantable medical devices.